theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doombringer (book)
Doombringer is the second book in the Cade Saga, the twelfth chronologically and was published in 2015. It continues the life of Cade Quarter. Plot summary Doombringer begins with Cade Quarter fishing in a lake, then suddenly a Snagtooth eats the fish on his line and almost kills him. We find out that the fish was put there by a Webfoot Goblin, Phineal Glyfphith, who came to Farrow Ridges to look for and to investigate the Great Blueshell Clam that has appeared at the bottom of the lake. Phineal tells him of how their old home had been ruined by the Mire-pearlers, who killed all of the Clams, including the Great Blueshell Clam, for their pearls. The next morning Phineal takes him diving in the Lake to see the Clam for himself, Cade is amazed as he sees one of the three ancient ones for himself. Phineal makes him swear not to tell anyone of the Clam. Then Celestia decides the next morning, that Rumblix is large enough for Cade to ride him, and they quickly discover that as a pedigree grey, he lives up to his name. They then go and see Thorne, who shows them how he has interpreted Cades fathers old Phrax drawings, they find that his fathers so called "Phrax force" could be enough to power up to 400 factories if the chamber was large enough. They have a short run in with a Logworm, in which Phineal is injured, so Cade has to put up the rest of the lanterns, which will later tell the other water goblins where to land their second age Skycraft. They later have a party to welcome the new goblins, who are here to tend to the Blueshell Clam. Phineal takes Cade for a ride in his skycraft, and tells him where he wishes to build the new Fifth Lake Village, named after the four lakes where Phineal comes from. Cade then wanders off into the woods to gather some wood when he meets a strange bearded man wearing a large coat and carrying a phrax pistol. He says his name is Merton Hoist, they instantly suspect him of being a mire pearler as his pistol had one on the handle. They realise that Tug is missing and instantly go looking for him, they instantly suspect the strange man that Cade saw earlier. They go after him in Phineal's Skycraft, they soon catch up to him and get Tug back after nearly crashing his skycraft. They then find a clearing full of logworms, and are captured by a clan of Hammerhead Goblins, called the Shadow Clan. They find the ring on Cades hand, given to him after rescuing a member of the Clan from a Bloodoak. The Shadow clan agree to help them in case of an invasion by the Mire Pearlers. They then go to the caves of the White Trogs, who say that as long as the Mire Pearlers stay out of their caves, they will not fight them. Cade and Gart go up to Garts sky-platform, and have a quick run in with a couple of mire pealers, before spotting their ship, the Doombringer. Which has a phrax-cannon and lots of warriors on it. They quickly go back to Farrow Ridges to make a plan. They decide to go to Hive to sell Celestias necklace, which they use to enter the races in Hive, which they would then bet on Cade winning the race. On the way to Hive they come across some Shrykes who they trade with. Then they arrive in Hive, they quickly go to the Winesap Inn to meet with an old friend of Thorne, Rampton Gleep, who tells them where to find Phrax-muskets. Then all of a sudden Rumblix runs off, straight to his brothers and sisters, who are in the stable of Tillman Spoke, who forgives him for the things he did and tells him of what happened after he left. They then realise that Tillman would be entering the races as well, as without it, he would not be able to keep his stable open. They then go to sell the necklace to Landris Bellwether, who gives them a good price of 500 hivers. The next day they enter the races, and make it to the final two, but then lose to Whisp, the rider of Tillman Spokes Prowlgrin. They realise that Gart made a bet on both racers, so they win the money anyway, n They then go and buy the Phrax-Muskets from Tove Gripply, who gives them 1000 Muskets and 25 cases of ammunition. But sadly they lose all of these in a huge storm on the way back to Farrow Ridges, and return with nothing. They soon find out that Merton Hoist is still alive, and he intends to dam the falls and drain the lake to get to the Clams. He goes to see Tug and Celestia, and finds them defeated, as all the attacks they have made on the mines have been pushed back by the Mire-Pearlers Cannon. They form a plan to cover the Hammerheads in mud, so they can approach the mines without being seen. The mire pearlers see them, and dispatch all of their Sloops, and focus the cannon on them, exactly what they wanted. They use this as a diversion to get up to the mines, yet the White Trogs are already there, fighting the pearlers. Then suddenly, as all of the Mire Pearlers are right where they want them, the hammerheads fall flat to the floor, as they are covered in mud, they are essentially invisible. Then out of the tree line comes dozens of Logworms, who eat all of the Mire Pearlers and their ships. Cade is soon confronted by Merton Hoist, but Tug grabs him and they are safe at last. The book ends with four things, firstly we see Fifth Lake village being built with the remains of the Doombringer, then Thorne shares with Cade another breakthrough on the Phrax-Chamber, we see Drax Adereth from the Xanth Filatine. Finally a strange woman appears off the ship, looking for Cade, she says that she is from Santaphrax Editions Doombringer was the second book that is only available with a cover illustration by Jeff Nentrup. It was also only published in paperback. Category:Books Category:Cade Saga Category:Third Age of Flight